


touch and go

by seungkwansbff



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Dialogue, Feelings, Gay, Lots of it, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, happy late birthday hannie, very much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwansbff/pseuds/seungkwansbff
Summary: If today was a normal day Jeonghan would be laid out on his couch, socked feet all over Jisoo’s beloved coffee table, some cliche drama running on the TV while the bright city lights played tag inside of Jeonghan’s wine glass, casting broken reflections of the ruby red drink like decorations across the plain walls. But, and this was likely due to some good karma Jeonghan earned after rescuing a stray cat that loitered on the pollution-dirty streets outside of his apartment, today was not a normal day.--or, jeongcheol meet at a bar and gay things ensue





	touch and go

**Author's Note:**

> woag happy late birthday to the world's most cherished angel, yoon jeonghan!!! love u butt head
> 
> ok listen i was gonna be Responsible and finish this in time but turns out that is impossible for me <33 yay 
> 
> it's late and i'm tired so this b is unedited for the time being,, my apologies 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. story title is from an ed sheeran song that's called (you guessed it) touch and go

If today was a normal day Jeonghan would be laid out on his couch, socked feet all over Jisoo’s beloved coffee table, some cliche drama running on the TV while the bright city lights played tag inside of Jeonghan’s wine glass, casting broken reflections of the ruby red drink like decorations across the plain walls. But, and this was likely due to some good karma Jeonghan earned after rescuing a stray cat that loitered on the pollution-dirty streets outside of his apartment, today was not a normal day. 

 

Jeonghan’s Friday evening began with Seungkwan bursting into his apartment, tears teasing at the younger’s soft cheeks, cruelly lodging themselves in a lump in his throat. He was soaked and dripping with rain, his rose gold hair having turned a muddy pink, laid in strings on Seungkwan’s forehead like a sad mop. Seungkwan was, by nature, a dramatic person, and it only made sense that everything he did was also made to be overly-dramatic, like a real life, walking soap opera. 

This time seemed different to Jeonghan’s trained eyes. Seungkwan’s fingers were held loosely at his sides, his fingers colored light pink like roses and trembling- which could’ve been from the cold of rain, of course- and the tired look in Seungkwan's usually warm chocolate eyes is what made Jeonghan stand quickly from his spot on the couch in concern. 

“Coming out to my parents totally fucking sucked,” Seungkwan said with a small, self-pitying laugh, the sound sad and suffocated by the unreleased tears that refused to dislodge from their spot in his throat. “I’ve known my whole life that my dad would disown me when he found out but my mom… I thought she would love me no matter what, you know? Isn’t that what mothers are supposed to do?” 

Seungkwan’s eyes, which had been staring hard at a spot to the right of Jeonghan, suddenly slipped over to Jeonghan’s face, searching helplessly for answers that the elder didn’t have. 

“I’m so sorry, Seungkwan,” Jeonghan whispered softly, afraid that if he spoke too loud Seungkwan would melt into a puddle of tears right onto his hardwood floor. “I know what you’re going through, and I know that you feel alone, but you’re not.” 

Seungkwan nodded his head, little droplets of water flying backwards and falling up. The redness that painted his cheeks began to recede slowly, like waves tugging away from where they’d been previously hugging the shore. “I don’t want to be alone tonight. I don’t want to be here, either. Can I just get drunk and forget about everything, just for a little bit?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan replied. “We’ll go out, how does that sound? I’ll get you a change of clothes and we can make Shua take us to that new gay bar a couple blocks away. You can get shitfaced and I’ll be right there by your side.” 

 

Three hours later Jeonghan found himself lost in a crowd on the dance floor made of stars, overhead LEDs dancing together with him, the bright lights moving along to the jumbled lyrics pouring through Jeonghan’s buzzing ears like honey. Seungkwan had left nearly an hour before, clinging to the arm of some boy he knew from college, drunk and happy to be in the presence of someone who looked at him with eyes softer than melted ice-cream like Hansol did. Jisoo had left almost as soon as he’d gotten there, talking about a movie date with some boy named Seokmin he’d met at the library- fucking nerd, Jeonghan had thought with a small giggle- and telling Jeonghan that if he needed anything to call literally anyone else. 

There was a warm body pressed up to Jeonghan’s back, their fingers teasing at Jeonghan’s sharp hip bones, drawing little nothings into the small strip of exposed skin above the waistband of his jeans. 

Jeonghan didn’t know what the person looked like, but he knew they were warm and smelled like man and cologne, two scents Jeonghan had spent his life chasing after. Jeonghan’s hips were swaying in a lazy rhythm, the softness of Jeonghan’s ass teasing the person behind him. 

The fingers began to get more adventurous, sliding along the hem of Jeonghan’s flowy white t-shirt and slipping beneath the fabric to instead write invisible words onto Jeonghan’s warm stomach, making Jeonghan’s breathing hitch. 

“Keep teasing and I might just make you take me home,” Jeonghan said, his voice lilting up playfully, arm reaching back to grab the person’s other hand, setting it on his own hip. He could feel the arousal beginning to paint his stomach a suffocating red. 

The body behind him moved, turning Jeonghan around in their grip easily, making Jeonghan look up into their eyes. The man that stood in front of Jeonghan had goofy looking ears, but the heat-filled expression made Jeonghan forget all about his Dumbo jokes. 

The man smiled, one of his hands reaching up to run calloused fingers through the damp, sweaty blonde hair brushing along the top of Jeonghan’s eyebrows. “And what if I want to take you home?” He asked, dark eyes looking black and making Jeonghan’s insides melt into slush, his mind going blank for the longest of seconds. 

Then, Jeonghan nodded, head moving with sureness. “I think that sounds like a plan. But only after I learn your name. Just a precaution for in case you try to murder me, you know.”

“It’s Seungcheol,” the man said with a small laugh. Seungcheol looked handsome when he smiled- eyes crinkling and pretty pink lips tugging up in the corners. “Maybe next time don’t bring up the murderer thing. Wouldn’t want to give anyone any ideas.”

“Good idea. I’ll keep that in mind, thank you for the advice. I’m Jeonghan. Now, let’s get on with the butt sex stuff, shall we?” 

Seungcheol laughed softly, his eyes like red-hot lasers as they tracked a path across the length of Jeonghan’s body. “Sure, lets do the butt sex stuff. How close do you live, or would you rather go to mine? It’s about five minutes away.” 

Jeonghan felt a body brush past him, smelling of alcohol and dirty cigarettes, making his nose scrunch up in disgust. “We can go anywhere that’s not here; I don’t think I can be in this club anymore.” 

“We’ll go to mine,” Seungcheol replied. He grabbed one of Jeonghan’s hands, gently tugging Jeonghan and dislodging him from his place deep in the sea of people. 

It had been months since Jeonghan had last gotten fucked because he just wasn’t willing to go to the club alone- Seungkwan hadn’t been drinking because he’d been trying to lose weight, something he didn’t need to do anyways, and he told Jeonghan that all clubs were good for was drinking and regretting your choices the next day- and the stars just refused to align for Jeonghan and his sexual needs. 

That’s why Jeonghan threw up a small internal thanks to the stars, whichever ones were out and cared enough to listen, for giving him the opportunity to meet someone as obliging and as drop dead gorgeous as Seungcheol. 

The outside streets were still alive, people roaming the sleeping city like wandering souls, lost and trying to find a place to finally get their peace. It looked like a scene straight out of a drama; the neon city lights crawled around in the puddles of rain the sky had left lying around like litter, the cars moved as if running in slow motion, and Seungcheol, tall and handsome, his tan skin glistening, the rainbow lights of the club making his hair shine like oil slick. 

“I can feel you staring at me. Your eyes are like lasers,” Seungcheol said, turning around to face Jeonghan with a small smile. “I thought my back was going to burst in flames for a second.”

Jeonghan had the grace to look a little bit sheepish, shrugging his shoulders with a small smile. “What can I say, I like tall guys with dark hair and wide shoulders.”

“You would love my friend Mingyu if that’s the case,” Seungcheol replied with a chuckle. “I swear, that kid got tall and then he just kept going- looks a bit like a tree now, if you ask me.” 

Jeonghan laughed lightly, a bit unsure of how to feel about the playful conversation flowing between the two of them. Usually he didn’t talk to his one-night stands; talking created friendships, friendships turned into relationships, and all relationships did was create sadness. It was a philosophy Jeonghan lived by, and he wasn’t too keen on changing it any time soon.  
“We’re almost there,” Seungcheol announced, filling the lapse of silence that fell between the two of them, turning to look behind himself at Jeonghan with a pretty smile. “I hope you’re still up for the butt sex stuff.” 

Jeonghan nodded. “Very much still up for the butt sex stuff. I was ready to ask you to just take me right here, but five minutes isn’t too long, right?” 

“You’re such an ass,” Seungcheol complained with a groan, reaching out to grip Jeonghan’s hand and tug him along the street faster, their bodies brushing past the people around them easily, almost as if Seungcheol’s urgency to get home had parted the crowd. “We’ll be there in three if you put those sexy legs to work. “ 

 

“Nice place you’ve got,” Jeonghan said softly, removing his shoes out of respect by the closed front door, his socked feet cold on the tile of Seungcheol’s floors. The apartment was mildly small, as it was for only one person, but it was on a very nice and clean part of Seoul, the sounds outside not nearly as noticeable as they would be at Jeonghan and Jisoo’s place, and there were small little paintings littered throughout the wallspace, bright colors swirling around on the canvas to create abstract shapes or desolate, barren landscapes. The signatures in the corners of the paintings weren’t in Korean and Jeonghan wasn’t able to figure out what the symbols meant. “Did you paint these?” Jeonghan asked, fingers running gently along the bumps of a particular painting that caught his eye, one that had a deep blue background and was covered in splatters of white and silver- likely representing stars- and trails of paint dripping from the top. 

Jeonghan felt Seungcheol move to stand behind him, the heat from his body wrapping Jeonghan in a warm embrace like a blanket. “No. The symbols in the corner, that’s my friend’s name in his native language. His name is Xu Minghao, although-”

“He’s a really popular photographer, right? Dating Wen Junhui after they met for a shoot. I’ve seen his stuff around a lot and it’s really beautiful. Extremely abstract but I think that adds to it.” 

“You know about Minghao?” Seungcheol asked in disbelief. “He used to be self-conscious over his paintings but I hung all of them around my apartment and they started getting compliments from the friends I had over and he decided to stop being such a loser and just put his stuff out there into the world. The photography was a hobby until one of his pictures of our friend Mingyu got noticed by some modelling agency and they wanted the both of them, one in front of the camera and one holding it.” 

Jeonghan ran his fingers down one of the drips carefully, fingertips tracing along the silver paint. He wondered what it would be like to be so talented at something but be unable to see it. “I’m glad he realized how beautiful these all are. You’re also friends with a famous person. Two, I guess, if you count that Mingyu guy you mentioned.”  
Seungcheol shrugged, wrapping an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. It all felt very domestic, like something two people would do when they were comfortable with each other, but Jeonghan couldn’t help but lean his head down onto Seungcheol’s shoulder, his hair brushing against Seungcheol’s neck. “I don’t see either of them as famous. Minghao will always be the shy kid who could barely speak Korean and sat in the back of my Literature class to hide the fact that he was actually just lonely. And Mingyu is the equivalent of a giant, stupid puppy dog. Easily excitable, playful, very fucking loveable.” 

A smile tugged at Jeonghan’s lips, his eyes roaming over Seungcheol’s face from this angle. The way his thick eyelashes brushed his soft cheeks with every blink, the small pout of his lips as he spoke, the softness of his smile as he talked about his friends. 

“That’s cute,” Jeonghan observed. “You’re cute. But you’re also very sexy and I am an impatient man.” That was a lie; Jeonghan could’ve talked to Seungcheol for hours about the fact that the sun rose and set every day- it didn’t matter because Seungcheol made everything sound so pretty. 

Seungcheol shook out his head, as if trying to shake a memory out of his mind and back into its filing cabinet, buried far away. “Let’s hit the sheets, shall we?” 

Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s offered hand with a small twist upwards of his lips, the feeling of Seungcheol’s hand in his making his heart wake up from its lazy dozing in his chest and pound 100 miles an hour. “As long as you never promise to say that again.”

“Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game,” Seungcheol replied with a cheeky grin thrown over his shoulder to Jeonghan. “I don’t want to assume your position, so which do you prefer?” 

“Thank you for the consideration,” Jeonghan said with a small laugh, his fingers buzzing with excitement when Seungcheol pushed his bedroom door open wide. “But I bottom, so don’t worry. Although you do have a fantastic ass for bottoming, may I say.”

“You know, I’ve heard that a lot. Don’t really understand what it means but I’ll take it as a compliment.” 

“As you should,” Jeonghan replied, watching as Seungcheol dug around in his side table, presumably looking for lube and a condom. Seungcheol had his blinds cracked open just a sliver, but it was enough for the silvery moonlight to sneak through the slits, thoughtlessly painting the room in an almost eerie, ethereal glow that resounded off the walls and trickled through the strands of Seungcheol’s black hair. 

Seungcheol turned around to face Jeonghan with a triumphant smile, lube and condom held tight in his grip. “Jackpot. You can lay down, unless you like sticking fingers up your ass standing up. To each their own I suppose.”  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes, snatching the almost-full bottle of lube from Seungcheol’s grasp, tossing it on the bed and watching it bounce twice on the mattress. “Maybe I was waiting for you to undress me.”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened in surprise, his eyebrows raising comically high on his forehead. It might’ve been a playful trick of the low light, but it almost looked as if Seungcheol’s cheeks turned a rosy red color, face the color of a fresh-picked strawberry. “You want me to undress you?” 

Jeonghan nodded mutely, eyes analyzing the way Seungcheol stepped forward, his eyes shy and hands unsure as they reached for the hem of Jeonghan’s flowy shirt. Warm hands slid the shirt slowly up Jeonghan’s abdomen, revealing inch after inch of tan skin to the peeping moonlight. Once Jeonghan’s shirt was fully off and thrown carelessly onto the floor, the rest of the process moved slightly faster as Seungcheol gained confidence in himself. He unbuttoned Jeonghan’s tight black jeans, tugging them down with a little bit of struggle. That left Jeonghan in his orange socks and black underwear, his dark eyes watching Seungcheol’s throat bob and his hands hesitate mid-air. 

“Do you need help?” Jeonghan asked, already reaching out for Seungcheol’s hands before the other had time to comprehend the question and reply. He set Seungcheol’s hands onto his hips, right along the hem of the boxers. Seungcheol’s callused fingers ran along the hem, nails scraping along Jeonghan’s exposed skin like tiny shots of electricity through his skin.

Seungcheol hooked his fingers under the boxers, lust-filled brown eyes never leaving Jeonghan’s own as the fabric made its way over the soft curve of Jeonghan’s ass and the bulge of his hardening dick. 

When the underwear were fully off Jeonghan stepped out of them, pulling off his socks in the process and throwing everything into a pile alongside his jeans and t-shirt. 

“Your turn?” Jeonghan asked, his eyes moving up Seungcheol’s clothed body and eyes locking with the other’s. 

Seungcheol shook his head. “No, you prep yourself. I can undress. I really want to see what your beautiful body looks like beneath me.” 

“Probably what it looks like right now,” Jeonghan replied, flipping open the lube and squirting a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers and his thumb together, trying to warm up the sticky goop so it wasn’t freezing cold. 

Seungcheol chuckled moving to sit on the foot of the bed as to be out of Jeonghan’s way but to still have the other man in his line of sight. “You sure do know how to ruin a mood, don’t you?”

“It’s one of my many talents. Along with sarcasm and sex.” 

A tension-filled silence fell over the room, the quietness from Seungcheol making Jeonghan look up to see the other man focused on his every move, his eyes nearly drowned in black and full of lust. Electricity ran through Jeonghan’s body as if his veins were full of water and he’d just touched a live wire. 

Jeonghan’s fingers trembled slightly as they circled his rim, the pressure of knowing Seungcheol was watching his every movement making his heart pound against his ribs like a bird locked in a cage. Jeonghan pushed his first finger in carefully, making it to the knuckle easily and gentle pushing against the restraints of the muscle. 

“Been a while?” Seungcheol asked, eyes moving up to watch Jeonghan’s face. 

Jeonghan shrugged as best he could with one of his arms holding him up behind his back and the other reaching forward so he could finger himself. “Since I’ve had sex, sure. I know how to use a dildo, though, sweetheart. And I do use it quite frequently.” 

Seungcheol groaned, the sound rumbling deep in his throat. “God, one day I’m going to have to see you with something other than me or your own fingers up your ass. I bet it’s a great sight.”

Jeonghan decided he was good to add another finger and slowly began to push in the second while maintaining eye contact with Seungcheol, smiling when the other’s eyes slipped down to watch the movement of Jeonghan’s hand. “I would hope so. I haven’t tried it in front of a mirror yet, but that’s on my bucket list. I’ve heard it adds to the experience, especially when you’re attractive.” 

“I could fuck you in front of a mirror,” Seungcheol offered. “You could see the way you stretched around me and how your ass jiggled everytime I pushed into you.” 

“Please,” Jeonghan begged softly, moving to add a third finger, scissoring himself open carefully. He wanted his experience with Seungcheol to be as good as possible, and the pain of being stretched too far wasn’t one of Jeonghan’s favorites. All of this was just talk, Jeonghan knew, but he could imagine himself being pushed around by Seungcheol, his ass being played with like a new toy, all of it witnessed by himself. 

Seungcheol smiled brightly at Jeonghan, his gums exposed in the cutest way possible. “One day I will, don’t worry. Maybe we’ll meet at another club in a few months.” 

It reminded Jeonghan of those dramas he watched and made fun of but secretly loved. The two main characters would bump into each other at somewhere forgettable, like a grocery store, and then see each other weeks later, one of them drenched in rain and the other feeling hollow like an apple with its core removed and they would meet eyes and the world would feel like it started to spin the opposite direction on its axis, throwing the both of them in a dazed whirlwind of frightening and foreign emotions that took to their insides like a tornado. 

“Maybe,” Jeonghan said softly, mostly for himself. “I’m ready, I think. And if not I don’t really care, I’ve been wanting you in me for an hour.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, so please be one hundred percent sure you’re ready,” Seungcheol requested, his eyes unnaturally soft for the fact that Jeonghan literally had fingers up his ass. 

“I am,” Jeonghan assured. “Put on that condom and get over here, sexy.” 

Seungcheol chuckled but did as told, rolling the condom on carefully but with practiced ease, his fingers moving gently on his hard cock. He reached over Jeonghan to grab the bottle of lube from its spot on the bed by Jeonghan’s shoulder, dropping a gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s stomach as he pulled away. It was sweet and it made Jeonghan’s heart run away and hide. 

After Seungcheol applied a generous amount of lube to himself he wiped his hand on the top sheet, smiling at Jeonghan’s disgusted look. “No one even uses the top sheet, it’s merely decoration.”

“Not whenever it’s colder than a bitch in your room but you’re too broke to afford another comforter,” Jeonghan replied. “Now hurry up and put your dick in me, we can talk about top sheets later.” 

Seungcheol scooted up in the bed, sat on his knees above Jeonghan, moving to open Jeonghan’s legs wider, hands gentle and warm on Jeonghan’s thighs. Seungcheol took one of his hands off of Jeonghan to instead hold his dick and carefully push himself in, eyes watching Jeonghan’s reactions attentively in case he needed to slow down. 

Jeonghan pushed out a happy sigh, his hands reaching up to grip onto Seungcheol tightly, thumbs rubbing circles into the muscle of Seungcheol’s arms. “You can go faster, Seungcheol. I’m not made of glass. I’m also not scared of a little bit of pain.”

“You’re sure?” Seungcheol asked, lust filled eyes sending broken reflections of the moon back to Jeonghan in shards of glitter reminiscent of stars. 

Jeonghan nodded mutely, afraid to open his mouth in case the only thing that came out was his thoughts of how beautiful Seungcheol looked beneath the moonlight. 

Seungcheol moved to run a hand through Jeonghan’s sweaty mop of hair, fingers pulling easily through the muddy blonde strands laying on Jeonghan’s forehead. “Say it. I’d prefer to hear your consent.”

“Yes. Now move, Seungcheol, before I get on top and do it for you,” Jeonghan sassed, eyes closing at the gentle feeling of fingers in his hair. 

Seungcheol finally bottomed out, leaning his weight into Jeonghan with a small moan, fingernails scraping along Jeonghan’s scalp and down his thigh. 

Jeonghan moved his hips carefully to adjust to the feeling of having something in him that wasn’t made of plastic; that was warm and reached spots that Jeonghan struggled to reach on his own. 

“Is it okay?” Seungcheol asked softly, both of them still slightly hesitant because they were both new to each other’s bodies, and no one explored uncharted territory without certain levels of carefulness. 

Jeonghan moved his hands to tangle in Seungcheol’s moonlight dyed hair, the silvery-black strands running between his fingers like water. “Yes. You can keep going. Please, keep going.” 

Seungcheol nodded, his eyes moving to look down at the spot where the two of them were connected, watching the slow glide of his dick in and out of Jeonghan. Seungcheol released his grip on Jeonghan’s thigh and hair, instead moving to put his hands down by Jeonghan’s head, caging the other in. Their faces were a few feet apart and Jeonghan couldn’t help but get lost in the constellations dotting the darkness of Seungcheol’s eyes and the sweat roaming his face. Seungcheol was dressed like an angel in the low light, his body wrapped in a suit of moonlight and his hair dyed with silver.

Seungcheol began to increase their speed, his hips moving quicker than before but still not fast enough to be anything more than completely gentle, almost loving. It almost felt as if they’d known each other longer than just an evening, like they hadn’t met at the bar but that their strings had been crossed and knotted and tugged on for years and this sex was only just the climax of their attraction. 

It was magnetic and and definitely not a decision made by Jeonghan’s brain, but he slowly brought his lips to reach up to Seungcheol’s own, the smoothness of the other’s making Jeonghan tug on Seungcheol’s head to bring him closer, to satisfy the magnets burrowed deep in both of their lips. It wasn’t sparked with electricity but it was heated, like the spot where their lips connected lit a flame in them and they were burning from the inside out. 

Seungcheol moved even faster, his hips snapping with more enthusiasm into Jeonghan, their bodies slapping together and echoing off the walls of the quiet room. Jeonghan moaned into Seungcheol’s mouth, his blunt fingernails scraping along Seungcheol’s scalp, tugging on the strands of hair wrapped around his fingers. 

Their lips still brushed occasionally, but Jeonghan had begun to lose focus on anything other than the feeling of Seungcheol inside of him, going so deep that Jeonghan could feel it in his stomach. 

Jeonghan wrapped his legs around Seungcheol, ankles locking together behind the other’s back, pushing Seungcheol as deep as he could, throwing his head onto the pillow in a dramatic show of ecstacy, electricity pouring straight into his chest, making him let out a broken moan of Seungcheol’s name. 

“I want more,” Jeonghan begged, his voice cracking around the dryness of his throat, words coming out strangled. 

Seungcheol pushed out a heavy breath, nodding to Jeonghan’s words. “Okay. Slide further down on the bed and put your legs tighter around me.”

Jeonghan did as told, scooching down as best as he could with Seungcheol still inside of him and his arms still caging Jeonghan in, wrapping his legs tighter around Seungcheol’s waist. 

“Comfortable?” Seungcheol asked, his eyes right above Jeonghan’s in this new spot on the bed, their mouths almost perfectly aligned. 

“Yes,” Jeonghan assured softly, heart slowing down in the lull of movement between the two of them. “I’m good. Keep going please.”

Seungcheol reached down to give Jeonghan a lingering kiss for a moment, his lips brushing against Jeonghan’s as he pulled away and began to move his hips, the new angle providing Seungcheol with access to Jeonghan’s prostate, the bundle of nerves inside of him getting pushed against with every new thrust. 

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol down to him, tucking his head into the curve of Seungcheol’s neck as he moaned, his dick throbbing with the need to release and his body roaring with pleasure and his brain clouding with jumbled, messy thoughts. 

“I’m so close,” Jeonghan whispered into Seungcheol’s neck, “make me come untouched.”

Seungcheol moaned throatily at Jeonghan’s words, body jolting slightly when he felt Jeonghan’s lips on his neck and his teeth nibbling at the smooth skin stretched over that spot. Seungcheol picked one hand up off of the bed, instead moving to hike Jeonghan up just a bit higher, ramming into his prostate with every thrust, turning Jeonghan into a moaning mess of putty. 

Jeonghan could feel the coil of heat in his belly tighten, his body still wired with electricity and wanting to feel the blissfulness that came with releasing. 

“If you want to come then do it,” Seungcheol replied. “Come for me.”

It took a few more thrusts, a few more brushes against that spot deep inside Jeonghan for him to come, his head thrown back around a moan, his fingers tugging on Seungcheol’s hair tightly. It was the hardest Jeonghan had come in a really long fucking time and he his entire body jolt with the feeling of it. 

Jeonghan weakly clenched around Seungcheol who was still thrusting into him, trying to make the other come, trying to make him feel as good as he made Jeonghan feel. Jeonghan brought Seungcheol’s mouth down to his, his lips brushing against the other’s as he whispered dirty words into the electricity filled room. 

“You did so good,” Jeonghan assured sweetly. “Coming is your reward, so come.” 

Seungcheol’s hips stuttered as he came into the condom deep inside of Jeonghan, body coiling up like a spring, tension running through the muscles of Seungcheol’s body. Jeonghan could feel the way Seungcheol’s dick throbbed inside of him, the feeling slightly painful to his over-sensitive body but also really fucking hot. 

Seungcheol laid down on top of Jeonghan, breathing heavily, his sweaty chest kind of gross against Jeonghan’s own, but neither man complained at the feeling of being so close after the orgasm the both of them had. 

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said, running his fingers down the bumps of Seungcheol’s spine, nails scratching gently as he moved his hands back up. 

Seungcheol sat up, pulling out carefully, apologizing softly to Jeonghan as he made a noise of discomfort. “You’re welcome, Jeonghan. And thank you. You were amazing.”

Jeonghan felt disappointment well up in his chest. “You sound like you’re about to kick me out of here. I can go, if you want. It’s okay.”

Seungcheol shook his head as he knotted up the used condom, tossing it into his trash with perfect aim. He grabbed a few tissues from their spot on his bedside table, wiping the come off of Jeonghan’s stomach carefully. “I wasn’t going to ask you to leave,” Seungcheol replied, checking for any missed spots on Jeonghan. “I just thought you wouldn’t want to stay.” 

Jeonghan smiled, grabbing Seungcheol’s hand after he finished throwing the ball of used tissues into the trash. He felt happier knowing Seungcheol wanted him there. “I do want to stay. I’ll lay right here, if that’s okay? And we won’t use your top sheet.”

Seungcheol laughed, laying down in the empty spot beside Jeonghan, lacing their fingers together between them. “That sounds like a plan.”

 

When Jeonghan left that night he’d been wrapped in an embrace of warmth, feeling safe and happy in Seungcheol’s arms. Jeonghan had always been scared of anything he didn’t understand, and he didn’t understand why he wanted to wake up beside Seungcheol or why Seungcheol made his heart blush and turned his insides into a melted mushpot. 

The moon outside welcomed Jeonghan without judgement, the few stars that were visible looking terribly dull compared to the ones that shone in Seungcheol’s eyes hours before.

**Author's Note:**

> mayb if i get the time i'll write a part two but in cheol's pov wow that'd be so much fun 
> 
> this Is my first svt fic but i tweet a lot about them so hmu on twitter @kwanstiddies!!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome (and very much appreciated)   
>  
> 
> \- tori


End file.
